


Домыслы

by Thexalux



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Drabble, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Дилан думает, что Дэнни переживает по поводу своих ошибок. Но Дилан не прав.
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas/Dylan Rhodes





	Домыслы

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Для fandom Red Book of fandoms 2018  
> 2\. События после второй части  
> 3\. Происходящее на грани абсурда и флаффа

В этом было нечто болезненное, в его взглядах исподтишка, в готовности согласиться с каждым словом, — вина, осознание собственной неправоты, осознание собственной слепоты. Разрушающие чувства, аутоагрессия в чистом виде. 

Деструкция.

Дилан не мог такого допустить.

— Дэнни, — говорил он, готовый к неприятному разговору, но продолжить все никак не получалось: слова замирали у горла, тяжелые, неповоротливые, перехватывающие дыхание. Или — еще чаще — их кто-то отвлекал. Или происходило еще что-то: шумел чайник, хлопали двери и окна... что-то постоянно происходило, и, когда вновь наставал подходящий момент, Дилан терял всякий настрой. Он не мог просто сказать: «Дэнни, возьми себя в руки», это было бы слишком жестоко. 

Дэнни от этих неумелых попыток только растягивал губы в коротких юрких улыбках, которые ничего не значили, кивал, и всегда первым отводил взгляд, если они смотрели друг другу в глаза слишком долго.

С ним что-то происходило, и это можно было понять: он был запутан, и его запутали, он поддался своим амбициям, поддался своей гордыне, пережил свой собственный кризис веры, который изменил его самого и его взгляды. Случилось слишком многое, и во многом, пусть и опосредовано, пусть и отчасти, был виноват Дилан. И Дилан должен был помочь ему — как лидер Всадников, как старший или просто как друг. Он хотел помочь, в конце концов. Но не знал, как.

Что он мог сказать юнцу, который был уверен в своей правоте и готов был рискнуть всем?

«Поговори со мной, Дэнни».

Возможно, ответственность за неверные решения слишком непривычна, слишком нелегка для него, так думал Дилан и пытался — изо всех сил пытается — быть с Дэнни помягче.

***

— Послушай, я... — начинает он.

Дэнни, конечно же, плевать на все его попытки. Он раздраженно поджимает губы, хмурит брови, выдает одним слитным речитативом, к которому Дилан по обыкновению не готов.

— Нет, ты послушай. Ладно? Окей, я понял все, что ты хотел мне сказать, ясно? Я услышал, принял к сведению, я исправлюсь. Хотя мне невероятно льстит эта твоя маниакальная забота, но со мной все хорошо. Я сделаю все, как надо, все, как ты скажешь, так что прекрати уже вот так вот себя вести — все эти твои взгляды, как будто я доживаю последние минуты на смертном одре, все эти «Дэнни-Дэнни-Дэнни», «Дэнни, что с тобой». Со мной все нормально, окей?

Он нешироко разводит руками, как бы подводя черту, уже оборачиваясь к выходу, и Дилан только и успевает бросить «Не в порядке», хотя все еще не пришел в себя после этой скороговорки. Когда Дэнни раздражен, напуган, выведен из состояния комфорта, он говорит слишком быстро, Дилан не всегда за ним поспевает.

— Ты не в порядке, — упрямо повторяет Дилан, и видит, как Дэнни напрягается: каменеет линия плеч, взгляд становится злым и едким, замирает лицо. Его подвижное лицо — это просчитанная маска, филигранно заточенный клинок, и каждая мышца подвластна его замыслу. Его лицо это вечная клоунада. Но сейчас это — неприступное непроницаемое полотно. 

Дэнни обращен к Дилану всем корпусом, его мышцы напряжены, кулаки сжаты, как будто он готов броситься в драку. Дилан не исключает такой вероятности.

— Дэниел, Дэнни, послушай меня, — говорит он как можно мягче, успокаивающе, поднимает раскрытые ладони. — Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты не держал это все себе. Поверь мне, все твои беспокойства, которые ты пытаешься скрыть от команды, от меня, от самого себя, они никому не пойдут на пользу. Поговори со мной, я могу хотя бы выслушать тебя.

— Ты достал меня, Дилан, я не хочу с тобой разговаривать. «Дэнни, Дэнни, Дэнни», — он закатывает глаза и скрещивает руки на груди. — Меня ничего не волнует, я не переживаю, не мучаюсь от кошмаров и не испытываю комплекса вины. И я не пытаюсь ничего от себя скрыть.

— Тогда что с тобой не так? — спрашивает Дилан, немного громче и намного более эмоционально, чем стоило бы, имея в виду роль понимающего старшего товарища, которую он избрал для себя.

— Ты — мое не так, — бросает Дэнни в ответ, с гневом и упреком, смотрит так, как будто Дилан действительно в чем-то перед ним виноват и продолжает по собственной воле вредить. Прежде, чем Дилан успевает окончательно растеряться и напридумывать множество вариантов своей гипотетической вины, Дэнни категорично добавляет: — Ты мне нравишься.

Дилан чувствует себя обманутым.

— Тогда веди себя нормально, а не как мученик «на смертном одре»!

— Не веду я себя так!

Они препираются, балансируя на повышенных интонациях, но так и не срываются в крики и оскорбления, и это все чем-то похоже на первый год Всадников в «Оке». 

— Ты меня достал! — бросает наконец Дэнни и уходит первым, очень раздраженный и пыхтящий, как паровоз. Дилан и сам чувствует себя раздраженным. Он падает на диван, скрещивает руки на груди и готовится упрашивать самого себя успокоиться, но вдруг замирает. В привычном горячечном споре он совсем забыл о причине перепалки. Об этом обвинительным и почти ультимативном «Ты мне нравишься».

— Боже, Дэнни, — пораженно выдыхает Дилан и закрывает глаза.

«От него одни проблемы», — думает он. Но, когда Дэнни на следующий день зовет его на свидание, соглашается.


End file.
